


Adventures of the Miraculous Superbug and Chat Noir!

by linguafranka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Canon Timeline, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguafranka/pseuds/linguafranka
Summary: They are the salvation of Paris. They are a guiding light to the vulnerable and lost. They are Superbug and Chat Noir, the indomitable superhero duo, and they're gonna kick HawkMoth's butt!And Marinette is going to turn off the news report about them and finish her homework, just as soon as she figures out what this nagging feeling that she's forgotten something is about...





	1. Prologue

_In the memory of Paul Durant_  
_Born 17 November 1999_  
_Died 25 January 2016_

A newly-cut corner of one of the epitaph letters caught at Laure's glove, pulling a loop of yarn out. She gritted her teeth, yanked the bottom of the glove to pull the slack back in, and used the elbow of her coat to finish wiping the snow from the headstone. The flowers her aunt had left yesterday were brittle, sagging and frozen and brown at the petals' edges. One broke off and fell when Laure lifted it out of the way. Her breath clouded through the air. Under Laure's knees the snow and ground was melted enough to seep into her jeans as mud.

Laure dug blindly into her coat pocket, pulling out and nearly dropping a watch. A stupid kids' watch, dusty from being under her brother's bed, with some Hello Kitty-like character on it she didn't even know, but she had begged and whined until Paul had given it to her even though it was his. He was seventeen, she'd reasoned. What did he need a cutesy watch for, anyway?

Paul had been running late, dashing across a pedestrian walkway when the car hit him.

Laure choked. The watch slipped from her fingers to slump at the base of the headstone and she collapsed forward, following it. Her fingers scraped against frozen dirt and stone, a sob strangled in her throat, tears running hot over her cheeks. She didn't see the butterfly, wings oil black, flutter down and impact the watch in her grip. The purple haze over her eyes felt no different from the grey fog of before.

 _Poor girl. Losing a brother cannot be easy..._ The voice was soft, soothing. Laure was sick of being soothed.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

A chuckle. _I have a proposition for you, TimeMender. If you do me a small favour, I will give you the power to fix your greatest regret._

Laure narrowed her eyes. "How?"

 _So suspicious_ , the voice said as if this were an amusing quirk. _All you need do is collect energy and create a portal to travel back to before your brother's death. And in exchange, I only ask that you collect some trinkets for me._

Laure wasn't stupid. This was HawkMoth, she knew--the psycho who unleashed monsters on Paris, who fought Ladybug and Chat Noir. He wanted to turn her into one of his freaks and make her try to steal their miraculous stones for probably nefarious ends. But Paul's death was her fault and HawkMoth was offering her the chance to fix things. And he didn't seem able to read her thoughts.

Laure was far from stupid. 

"I agree," she said, and made her plans as the darkness enveloped her.

*

_Ladybug raced over the rooftops, bounding between them where she could, no time for swinging theatrics. The second to last dot on her earrings faded as she leapt over the border of the 21st arrondissement. She could feel Tikki straining to keep the transformation up as she threw and wound her yo-yo around her school's nearest dormer, the one furthest from her house. Nothing to save them but momentum, now. She swung them up in an arc above the school courtyard, retracted and whipped her yo-yo back out toward the far dormer. The pull almost wrenched her shoulder, and Ladybug sucked in a breath through gritted teeth._

_The discomfort was overshadowed by the shimmery feeling beginning at the tips of her fingers and toes. Sparks were beginning to fly, as if Ladybug were clawing against metal at high speed, not tightening her grip on a metal yo-yo string that could melt away in a shower of light mid-swing. She tucked herself into a ball and prayed._

_The last spot vanished just as she released and retracted her yo-yo, still mid-air over the street that separated the school from her home. Her transformation had unravelled halfway up her arms and legs when she impacted her rooftop balcony back-first and rolled despite the wind knocked out of her lungs. She overturned her deck chair onto the trap door to her room and ended up sprawled in a corner, snow melting down her shirt, sucking in a painful breath and coughing. Tikki materialized out of her earrings and drooped, plopping onto Marinette's stomach._

_"That's... the last time... we let Chat talk... 'just for a moment'... on a time limit..."_

_Marinette eventually forced out to a moan of agreement. She sat up, wincing at a new scrape on her elbow, and moved to right the chair. "One plate of cookies, coming right up--"_

_Alya's face, wide-eyed, mouth gaping, stared up at her from the other side of the glass._

*

The bell above the door chimed, and Marinette perked up when she made out Alya's hair and glasses over the afternoon rush crowd. She waved, tongs in hand, and continued loading pastries into a box for a man talking into a bluetooth headset. Alya smiled back, took off her backpack to hold it to her chest so it wouldn't knock into anything, and poked around the glass cases until the crowd thinned.

"Jeez!" Alya exclaimed, wide-eyed, after the door rattled shut after the last customer.

"I know," said Marinette, collapsing across the counter next to the register only a little theatrically. "Usually mom and I man the counter together during rush, but she's helping dad with this last-minute wedding order."

Smiling sympathetically, Alya crouched down and patted Marinette on the back. She continued her ministrations until Marinette suddenly pushed herself back up, palms out in a "stop!' gesture.

"I know what this is," she said, poking Alya in the chest.

Alya blinked innocently. Many times.

Finally, Marinette folded, jerking a thumb over her shoulder to the stairs with a wry grin. "Dad brought up a batch of slightly burnt cookies earlier."

Alya jumped once, shouting in excitement before rushing up the stairs and ignoring her friend's shaking head. By the time Marinette arrived, Alya had already stuffed one and a half gingerbread men into her mouth.

"How many cookies do you go through in a day?" she laughed, breaking a piece off of one for herself.

Alya swallowed and grinned. "I'm a growing lady." When that earned her and unimpressed eyebrow--Alya had been filching cookies every day for nearly two weeks now, so she supposed that was fair--she changed tactics. "Do you know a way to keep younger siblings out of your cookie stash, girl? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Hala isn't even eating them, just using them in her science experiments. I'm pretty sure she set like five on fire on Tuesday..."

 _Crisis averted for this day_ , Alya thought in her comic book narration voice as she continued on about Hala's mad scientist exploits and made Marinette laugh.

"You'd better watch out or she's gonna turn into a super villain!" Marinette snorted, and Alya kept up her outward cheer as the bottom of her stomach dropped.

"Yeah..." She thought of her baby sister, wrapped in some garish outfit, butterfly outline across red-rimmed eyes. Hala really was good at chemistry; she'd probably attack with explosions or something. Alya shook her head, nearly dislodging her glasses, and pasted on a pleading expression. "I have to get going, buuuuut..."

Marinette wordlessly handed over an already packed tupperware with a fond expression.

Alya hopped up and hugged her friend, shouting, "You are so the best!"

A round of goodbyes later she was out the door and around the corner, where she ducked into an alley. "Present for you," she whispered, unzipping her bag and prying the lid off the container. Tikki's big eyes sparkled out from between her notebooks.

"You don't always have to get them from your friend's bakery," she said, taking a delicate bite of gingerbread with a contented sigh.

Alya grinned at her Kwami and ran a finger over her forehead affectionately. "Yeah, except for the tragic way you look at supermarket cookies."

"They are tragic," Tikki agreed primly and Alya smothered her laughter. She was still smiling wide when she swung her bag back over one shoulder after extracting a promise that Tikki wouldn't leave crumbs on her books. Honestly, though, Alya probably wouldn't care if she did--if that was the price of being a superhero, she'd take it in a heartbeat.

*


	2. Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adrien's birthday and the anniversary of his father's disappearance. His mom throws a huge, fancy party to forget her woes, and Adrien says he doesn't mind, but Nino knows his best friend better than that.

"But dude, it's _your_ birthday!"  
  
"I know, Nino.  But mom's so excited about it all--"  
  
"So what?  I'm sure if you just told her--"  
  
Adrien sighed.  "That's not the point."  
  
Nino was about to protest when he walked into a brick wall, otherwise known as his friend's back.  His hands rose to his face.  "Ow! Is my nose broken-?"  Starting, Adrien whirled around to apologize, and Nino caught sight of the problem over on the school steps.  Giving his nose one last swipe, he met his best friend's eyes and said seriously, "Adrien.  Dude.  Bro.  My main man.  Please ask her out already."  
  
Going redder in the face, Adrien scratched the back of his neck and grinned nervously.  "You mean again?"  
  
"I mean, stutter less so she can actually understand the question."  
  
"That hurts, buddy.  Right here."  He pointed at his own sternum dramatically.  
  
Nino muttered about his face hurting, thanks, to which Adrien responded vaguely with, "You're welcome," attention totally taken over by black pigtails and a smile at some video she was playing on her phone. Dude hadn't even lowered his hand from in front of his heart--it was sad, really.  
  
"Hey, guys," Alya called out from next to Marinette, grin much more knowing and sharp.  
  
"H-- hey, Alya. Marinette."  Adrien waved as Marinette briefly looked up to wish them good morning.  
  
"Did you two see Superbug and Chat Noir on the news this morning?" Alya asked excitedly, pointing at Marinette's phone. She obligingly tilted the screen so they could make out a figure with cat ears pole vaulting himself up to a roof.  
  
"...That's pretty sweet," Nino commented when the silence went on for too long. "When was this?"  
  
"Ugh, this morning at like four-thirty," Marinette groused.  "It was right up the street from me, woke me up."  
  
Alya made a kissy face in her direction. "Waking up early's good for you."  
  
Marinette yawned and said equitably, "Live above a bakery for fifteen years and say that to my face."  
  
"I'm with you," said Nino, shaking his head when Alya protested that early morning exercise got her blood pumping.  
  
"I think that's called a sleep deprivation high," Adrien said doubtfully, and went bright red when Marinette laughed.  She locked her phone screen, then did a double take at the date.  
  
"Isn't today your birthday?" Marinette asked, head tilted to the side.  
  
Luckily Alya burst in and cancelled the need for lobster boy to respond. "It totally is! Happy birthday, Agreste." She punched Adrien playfully on the shoulder.  "Got anything fun planned?"  
  
"Um, not... really?"  Why was his bro so socially challenged?  Even his terrible puns would be better.  
  
"I'm working on it," Nino butted in to ward off the odd look Marinette was giving them. He threw an arm around Adrien's shoulders.  "He's not allowed to know when the birthday ninja will strike."  
  
The girls giggled at his theatrics. "Sounds fun. I hope you have a great time." Marinette smiled at Adrien--who went stiff under Nino's arm--and then headed for the school doors saying something about the time.  Alya threw Adrien a sympathetic look before following.  Adrien sighed dreamily and deflated like a failed soufflé, at least until Nino yanked him down and started giving him a noogie.  
  
"I don't get it, man--you're super cool looking," said Nino once Adrien had pushed him off, taking the stairs two at a time. "Don't you just, like, show up and have girls fall for you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," said Adrien, confirming how unfair life was. "Until I open my mouth and out comes a Sailor Moon reference."  
  
"So what you're saying is, you're fine if you just stand there and look pretty."  
  
Adrien smothered an ungraceful snort and batted his eyelashes.  
  
As they mounted the steps to their classroom, Nino looked at the blurry outline of his friend from the corner of his eye and considered letting it go.  Then Adrien sighed, this time less lovestruck.  Nino frowned.  "Look, I know you don't wanna talk about it, but that not telling your mom what you want so that she'll feel better stuff? It's kinda messed up."  
  
Adrien's gaze dropped to his sneakers. "Yeah, but..." He stopped a few steps short of the landing. "It's the same month my father disappeared.  If she just wants a distraction..." Adrien shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"  
  
Nino rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You still deserve a fun birthday.  It's not your fault your dad's gone."  
  
Adrien tightened his grip on the railing. "I know."  He pulled himself away toward class, leaving Nino standing there, and wouldn't look at him when he walked into the classroom.  
  
*  
  
By last period, Adrien was still miserable and Nino had a game plan.  The bell rang and he leapt from his seat, racing out of Françoise Dupont and down the well-tread route to his best friend's house.  The plan was simple, but Nino told himself the best plans always were, and besides, Mrs Agreste was cool--she'd come around if Nino explained things to her, just as well as if Adrien did it himself.  
  
Honestly, Nino didn't get what was up.  Usually Mrs A would buy Adrien the moon and hang it in their front room herself if Adrien so much as mentioned it was pretty.  Nino had personally laughed himself sick the time Adrien had mentioned how cool skateboarding was and his mom had had a half-pipe installed in his room the next day while he was out at school.  He got a scrape on his knee from testing it out, after which Mrs A blithely mentioned the zipline was being installed on Saturday and would you boys like some cookies? and Nino had cracked up again and fallen off his board.  
  
The front of the Agreste mansion, when Nino rounded the corner, was... certainly in line with Mrs A's sense of extra.  Nino didn't know where you got sculpted ice swans, much less ones with gold foil feathers and, yeah, those were probably actual sapphires for eyes.  The group of adults surveying them with flutes of something bubbly in hand were wearing the sort of evening wear that cost individually what Nino's family paid each month in rent.  There was a string quartet in the corner of the front garden.  It was horrific.  
  
Nino spotted Mrs A standing on the front stairs in the prettiest silver-blue gown he'd ever seen, hair twisted into a complicated up-do with jewels. She clapped her hands in front of her face thoughtfully before gesturing to the men stringing up a banner to shift it to the left.  She looked like a micro-managing angel, her skin actually shimmering somehow in the afternoon light, and Nino hesitated before standing up straight and marching over.  So what if he had scuffed sneakers and a stain on his t-shirt that never quite washed out? This was Mrs A, who'd once confessed to living off of canned tuna, fusilli and orange juice during a two week fit of inspiration in art school.  
  
It was almost like the guests coordinated the stink-eye they gave him as he climbed the stairs. The only one who didn't glare was Nathalie, and for all Nino knew that was because she was juggling like five tablets and checklists while on the phone with a florist whose delivery was late. The man to Mrs A's left sniffed down his nose at Nino before turning bodily away.  
  
Luckily Mrs A spotted him before Nino could do more than scowl back.  "Nino! I'm so glad you made it," she said, descending in a cloud of perfume and kissing him on either cheek, then leaning back to smile.  
  
Nino hadn't received an invitation, but he let that go--the mission was more important.  "Hey, Mrs A," he said weakly, feeling slightly light-headed.  
  
"Help yourself to the food," she said, gesturing to an entire buffet table that had been hidden from the gate behind a topiary shaped disturbingly like Adrien.  "Oh, but avoid the salmon crepes--they have caviar, and I remember the last time you tried that." She grinned conspiratorially and then moved to step away.  
  
"Wait!" Nino protested, and Mrs A blinked at him in surprise.  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
Nino let out a breath and squared his shoulders.  "I was talking with Adrien this morning, and he--"  
  
"Madame, the head artisan insists on speaking with you," interrupted Nathalie, looking frazzled.  "He says he never received your order--"  
  
" _Pardon_ me?" said Mrs A in her calm-before-the-storm voice, before taking and holding the phone delicately up to her ear.  Gold earrings clacking against the screen, she proceeded to have the most frostily polite conversation ever.  Apparently Adrien's birthday party needed _orchids_ , what the hell.  
  
Nino nodded to Nathalie and stomped over to the food table to wait, swiping up the first thing that came to hand and watching Mrs A hop from one rich person crisis to the next without stopping for air.  He angrily chomped down on the hors d'oeuvres and nearly gagged when the taste of caviar burst onto his tongue.  
  
"...a shame about Mr Agreste," a voice tittered from the other end of the table near the chocolate fountain. "His designs were so inspired. I commissioned a Gabriel original for New Years 2004."  
  
"I'm not sure it's that much of a shame for his wife, though," said another, and the first laughed.  
  
"With the Agreste boy born only four months after the wedding? I almost want to congratulate her for her cunning."  
  
"Don't talk like that," said a third voice, sounding more amused than berating. "Adèle mourned the exact proper amount before throwing this lavish party, after all."  
  
Their meaning finally clicked and Nino nearly saw red.  These were the people-- these horrible, stuck-up, god awful people-- insinuating all sorts of judgemental things about Mrs A, who loved her son, who was more genuine, more kind than anyone, and was still grieving the loss of her husband in her own way-- these people who dared to say that she was, what, some callous gold digger-- _these_ were the people Adrien was going to spend his birthday with!?  
  
Nino was out the gates before he could consciously decide to leave, just in time for Adrien to arrive.  
  
"Nino, what--?"  
  
"Those people in there--" he bit out, pointing past the ice swan and the glitter and glitz, at the assholes beside the chocolate fountain with their perfect hair who judged people like him and the Agrestes.  "Who the hell do they think they are?"  
  
Adrien's eyes went wide and he gestured for Nino to calm down, but Nino didn't want to calm down.  Letting out a frustrated scream, he turned and ran down the street toward the park.  He couldn't deal with this, with Adrien's self-sacrificing nonsense, with Mrs A's obliviousness, with _those people_ , with any of this!  
  
When he reached the park he threw his bag on the ground and kicked the leg of a bench before sinking onto it, fingers displacing his hat and tugging on his hair.  The zipper must've been undone, he noted dully, 'cause a bunch of his stuff was scattered across the dirt.  Of god damn course.  
  
He reached to shove his stupid bottle of bubbles back in, hand closing over the plastic just as something hit it-- and everything stopped.  
  
 _I am HawkMoth, and you are now the Bubbler.  I can help you fix the problem you're having with these rich people, and all you have to do in exchange is help me fix my problem with Superbug and Chat Noir._  
  
"Okay, HawkMoth," Nino heard himself say, and everything went black.  
  
*  
  
Alya and Marinette were heading into the Dupain-Cheng bakery when some asshole businessman ploughed into them and didn't even stop to apologize.  
  
"Way to be a decent human being, sir!" Alya called out, helping poor Marinette back to her feet.  There was a tear in her jeans at the knee, blood staining the edges.  Uncharacteristically, she didn't seem all that bothered by it, though.  She stared over Alya's shoulder instead, jaw dropping.  "You okay--?"  
  
Marinette grabbed Alya's face and turned her to look at the street, where the businessman had been encased in a giant bubble and was floating up into the sky.  Other bubbles were floating nearby, showing a blue face with darkened eye sockets and teeth bared in a smile.  
  
"It's our lucky day, everyday Joes," he said manically, a trill of laughter rising uncomfortably high.  "All the stuck-up rich folks of Paris are taking a permanent vacation, courtesy of the Bubbler.  No more  entitled d-bags ruining our day!  And hey, if you want to live it up like a king, come to the Agreste mansion and try the chocolate fountain and some caviar!"  
  
The face disappeared from the bubbles and silence descended on the street.  Alya was first to move.  She dashed into the bakery, grabbed and pocketed a handful of cookies, and ran flat out down the street, shouting, "Thanks Mrs Cheng, Marinette, see you later!"  
  
*  
  
"Hoo boy, is that kid in a mood," said Plagg as soon as the door to Adrien's room was closed.  
  
Adrien sighed, looking up at the suit Nathalie had carefully hung on his closet door.  It was expensive and matched his and his mother's eyes, and all he wanted to do was put it back and change into his pyjamas.  "I wonder who made Nino that angry," he said absently, toeing off his shoes.  
  
"With your mom's taste in friends, probably one of them," Plagg commented, ignoring Adrien's glare.  "She _is_ a bit of an airhead."  
  
"Plagg!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot that your mother is perfect and a great judge of character and can tell when her son's miserable on his own birthday."  
  
Knowing it was a losing battle Adrien ignored Plagg, who floated off to lounge on the loft couch disdainfully.  Plagg wasn't exactly wrong, but he also didn't have to phrase it so harshly, did he? Adrien tugged on the tailored button-up a bit more forcefully than necessary.  
  
He was just finishing with the cufflinks when Nathalie burst into his room without knocking and slammed the door behind her.  Her hair was in disarray, and she scrambled against the lock, missing it a few times before finally sliding it home.  Not a second later a crash sounded from the hallway, followed by the sound of a vase shattering and hysterical laughter.  
  
Nathalie gathered herself and said, "There's an akuma attack," calmly if a bit unnecessarily.  
  
*  
  
Superbug adjusted her goggles and stared down at the Agreste mansion's grounds from a nearby roof, unsure if all that brown was mud or melted chocolate from the upended fountain.  Probably one big mess of both, and it was up to the elbows of the zombified passerby who were mindlessly eating hors d'oeuvres and tearing down the decorations.  She counted five or six, with Bubbler himself inside the house, if the echoes of laughter and explosions indicated anything.  
  
She grinned, flipping her lenses out of magnifying mode.  If Bubbler wasn't gonna come out and greet her, then she'd just have to take some initiative.  She stood, extended her arms to either side, tipped and fell forward off the edge of the building.  Superbug whooped, wind whipping her hair everywhere, and she waited 'til the last moment to fling her yoyo at the Agreste mansion gates, swinging up and landing on a canapé table with a satisfying clatter.  "Hey, party animals!" she called blithely, scooping up a bowl of candied nuts and popping one into her mouth.  "Where's your keeper?"  
  
The zombies all turned in unison to stare at her.  There were a _lot_ more than she'd seen from the roof, and hey, here came like fifty more from the side yard.  Dropping the bowl, Superbug had just enough time to regret her life choices before they rushed her.  
  
*  
  
A series of crashes and miscellaneous noises of destruction came from outside Adrien's windows, which made for a change of pace from the akuma's laughter and Adrien's door shuddering in its frame again.  He glanced at Nathalie while they both braced the desk they'd shoved across the entrance, tapping his ring finger nervously against the wood.  She grew paler, jaw set in a grim line, when another explosion impacted the door.  Plagg shifted in his shirt pocket.  He needed to get out there, but he couldn't just leave--  
  
"Lucky charm!" came Superbug's voice, followed by the sound of a large number of marbles clattering across the courtyard.  
  
"Ooh, our special guest has arrived!" the akuma sang out.  There was a final explosion, smaller as if an afterthought, and the hallway went quiet.  
  
Nathalie slumped against the wall, smoothing the front of her suit jacket compulsively as Adrien rushed to the windows.  He was just in time to see Superbug pick up and break a cello over its owner's head.  The akuma-controlled civilians were struggling to find purchase on a sea of spotted ball bearings, four of them wearing the remains of string instruments around their necks.  It was too early to celebrate, though--just as the akuma flew into sight, Superbug lifted a worried hand to her earrings.  A red outline appeared over the akuma's eyes.  While he was distracted, Superbug threw her yoyo behind her and covered the motion by pretending to slip on the marbles.  
  
Adrien's impulses, while always well-meant, were not necessarily the most well thought out.  "Hey!" he shouted at the akuma, who jerked around towards Adrien. Superbug used the chance to yank herself backwards across the ball bearings, out the gate and out of sight.  Adrien winced when the clatter drew the akuma's attention.  He roared in frustration and jetted out into the street after the hero, leaving a trail of bubbles in his wake.  
  
Nathalie rushed up as soon as he was gone and grabbed Adrien's forearm.  "We need to leave," she said, tense and quiet, and Adrien nodded.  It would be easier to go along with Nathalie until she was safe, then concoct an escape.  They began pushing the barricade aside, Nathalie murmuring evacuation plans under her breath.  
  
The windows exploded inward, shards flying everywhere.  Adrien flung himself in front of Nathalie and an arm over his eyes.  Black-clad feet with oddly bulbous, multicolored structures on the shins took crackling steps across the broken glass.  
  
"Dude, uncool.  I almost had her," said the akuma casually, before rounding more menacingly at Nathalie.  "But the slave driver's still here," he grinned, drawing out a giant bubble wand from a container on his back with the air of unsheathing a sword.  He swiped the wand in an arc and launched a  huge, greenish bubble at Nathalie, which phased over her and trapped her inside.  Nathalie pounded on the interior as Adrien rushed over to help, but the bubble rose, floating out the broken windows and up into the sky.  
  
The akuma grabbed Adrien's forearm and held him back until Nathalie disappeared from sight, then swung him around and put an arm around Adrien's shoulders.  "Happy birthday, bro! I figured you could use a break from little miss schedules and the bourgeoisie, and when the cats're away the mice can par-tay!"  
  
A horrible realization struck Adrien.  "Nino!?"  
  
The akuma did finger guns with his free hand and winked.  "It's Bubbler now, but feel free to call me whatever.  Now let's go live it up!"  He gestured out the window, past the ruined grounds, and to a DJ table Adrien was pretty sure hadn't been there before.  Bubbler tightened his grip on Adrien's back and moved to jump.  
  
Adrien flailed.  "Actually, I- I-"  He bit his lip, thinking fast.  "I kind of just wanted to stay in for my birthday, you know.  Hang out with a few friends, maybe play some video games, that sort of thing..."  He trailed off, concern growing along with the glint in Bubbler's eye.  
  
"Cool!  Hey, everyone!" he shouted out the window, and the civilians under his thrall looked up in unison with blank eyes.  "Mecha Strike tournament starting in five!"  
  
"Uhhh," said Adrien, unnerved by the shuffling toward the mansion.  "I really appreciate it, Nino, but I'm not-"  
  
"Nah, dude, you're the best at Mecha Strike!  You'll cream them all-- _or else_."  
  
Adrien paled at the hard edge of Bubbler's smile.  "I _really don't_ want you to do that, actually--"  
  
Bubbler scoffed.  "Right, like you're ever straight with anyone about what you want if there's the least chance it could make someone uncomfortable."  
  
Adrien tried not to flinch, but was pretty sure he didn't succeed.  "That's not true," he insisted, praying for Superbug to hurry up and come back.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Bubbler flatly.  "Why don't we test that theory?"  He drew his bubble wand and Adrien stumbled back, but instead of swinging it Bubbler pointed it at the sky and it glowed.  One of the far-off bubbles did, too, and began to descend.  "Tell her what you want for your birthday, then."  
  
As the bubble drew closer, Adrien began to make out a blue dress and blonde hair, now crumpled onto one side in a loose mess.  "Mom!" he shouted, rushing over as the bubble came to a rest outside of the windows.  He reached but couldn't quite touch.  His mother spread both of her hands against the side of the bubble and whispered his name, eyes wide.  
  
"Go on, then," Bubbler said, tone falsely pleasant.  "Tell her what you think of her party, and I'll know I can believe you about the video game thing.  If not, well--" he blasted the desk away from Adrien's door and several controlled civilians stumbled in and over to Adrien's television.  "We'll have some _sudden death_ matches to liven things up!"  
  
Adrien swallowed nervously, glancing toward the strangers on his couch who were listlessly thumbing through the Ultimate Mecha Strike III character selection menu.  He looked back at his mom, who was staring at Bubbler, dried tears on her face, and he felt the urge to run.  He might've done it and convinced himself it was because he needed to leave and transform, if not for the likelihood that Bubbler would just follow and stop him.  
  
Bubbler raised an eyebrow at him, then looked pointedly over at the gaming system where a construction worker was being quickly and soundly beaten by a secretary.  Round 2 was already starting.  
  
"Dearest, it's alright," his mother said, voice distorted as if on the other side of a balloon.  She wiped her eyes and gave Adrien a trembling smile.  
  
"Mom..."  Adrien knelt so that they were at the same eye level, felt the bite of glass into his knees and didn't care.  "I'm so sorry, I- I never wanted a party or anything, but I didn't say anything because you wanted it so much and I just--"  
  
"And you made him miserable!" Bubbler broke in in a showman's voice, leaning over close with his hands on his hips.  "Inviting all those awful people over to say terrible things on his birthday--what kind of mother does that?"  
  
Her face crumpled, tears slipping down her cheeks again, and Adrien clenched his jaw so that he wouldn't lash out.  Nino didn't know what he was doing, and Adrien wasn't Chat Noir right now, and it would be the height of stupidity to blow up at him and--  
  
"What kind of friend destroys his buddy's house, bubble butt?" called Superbug from the door to Adrien's room, yoyo in hand at the ready.  
  
Bubbler reared up with a snarl, red mask outline appearing briefly over his eyes.  
  
Adrien's mom slapped the side of the bubble to draw his attention.  "Go!" she commanded, and when Adrien shook his head, "Run!"  
  
Adrien stumbled to his feet and ran towards his bathroom, locking the door behind him as Superbug and Bubbler began to face off.  As soon as the coast was clear, Plagg darted out of Adrien's shirt pocket and hovered next to his charge's face, looking uncharacteristically grave.  He looked Adrien up and down twice, making Adrien remember every tear and stain in his formerly pristine suit, before commenting blithely, "I'm impressed that Bubbler managed to ruin something that was already such a mess."  
  
Despite himself, Adrien let out a snort and then a laugh.  He covered his face with his hands and let out a few more laughs that were almost too hysterical to be laughs, then wiped away the moisture in his eyes and gave Plagg a wry grin.  
  
"That's one way to look at it," he said, and transformed.  
  
*  
  
If this were a level of a video game, Superbug would've rage quit way, way before now.  Why did the ones with an annoying laugh always have the powers that let them stall?  She flicked her yoyo at Bubbler underhand, and grit her teeth in annoyance when another elastic bubble bounced it aside.  Again and again, Bubbler batted her attacks away unconcerned.  She narrowed her eyes speculatively at Bubbler's loose protective barrier--more specifically, at the gap overhead.  Sadly, it took a while for most akuma to start thinking in 3D.  Superbug smirked and launched herself in an arc, forearms braced to come down directly on top of Bubbler's teletubby head.  
  
Of course, there _would_ be an invisible shield after all.  Bubbler's mocking smile, visible through the bubble shield she was stretching like rubber, was distorted. Superbug yelped as she was launched up and backward at double speed--and crashed into a black-clad drink of water, knocking the air from both of their lungs.  
  
"Hey, Tiger!" she greeted once she'd sucked in a breath and untangled herself from Chat Noir's tail.  She hauled the boy to his feet and dusted him off.  "How'd your history test go?"  
  
"Not bad, it--"  
  
Bubbler screamed in rage and let loose a barrage.  Chat Noir spun his baton, whipping a stream of reddish bubbles away.  "Careful--these ones explode!"  
  
Superbug's yoyo was already out and spinning before the end of Chat's warning.  The two stood back to back, sweeping arcs through the barrage in tandem, chewing up the closest bubbles before they could deal damage, deflecting others.  They came to a stop in some Superbug approved badass poses, but Bubbler didn't look impressed.  The akuma sneered, snapped his fingers and suddenly the red bubbles were green and they were swirling, descending in a vortex and sticking to the heroes, covering them until-- "Oh, come on!" she protested, while Bubbler laughed.  Chat just sighed and let his head drop with a thud against the giant bubble they were stuck in.  
  
"Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air."  
  
"In your dreams, bubble butt!" said Superbug, ramming a spotted elbow into the side of the bubble to no effect other than a squawk from Chat when she nearly took off his left ear.  
  
Bubbler growled in frustration.  "Why is everyone out to ruin my best bud's birthday!?"  
  
Superbug paused, looking around them at the Agreste estate and down at a fallen, crumpled birthday banner, - _ppy birthday Adri_ \- still visible.  She closed her eyes, reconciling with the akuma's identity, then covered it with a snort.  "You mean like you've done?" she taunted.  "Look around you, bubble brains--where's your best friend?"  
  
"...Adrien?"  Bubbler's face fell.  He flew up to the massive hole where the second floor used to be, hovering anxiously.  "Adrien!"  
  
Superbug nodded grimly.  "Boy had the sense to run, huh?  Good.  You wanna talk about ruining people's fun, you screwed up so bad your best friend ran off rather than spend one more minute with you," she spat.  
  
"Uh, Superbug, maybe don't go that far--" Chat tried to break in placatingly, but Superbug was just getting a good rant going and steamrolled over him.  
  
"You're awful!  At least Adrien's mom thought she was making him happy!  You don't even care about him--"  
  
At which point a shrieking Bubbler came at them, bubble sword out, and swung at Superbug's face.  The jolt made her bite her own tongue and caused Chat to topple over onto her again as they rocketed into the sky.  
  
After a long moment, Chat gave her one of his Looks.  "You always have to antagonize them," he said, poking at the side of their prison with his baton.  
  
"Sorry," she said, the S coming out slurred past her bleeding tongue.  She spat, and continued, "It doesn't always end up like this."  
  
Looking incredulous, Chat exclaimed, "This is the seventh time!"  
  
"Um, it's totally the sixth," she protested, winding up and punching the side of the bubble and just causing it to rock in place.  "Handyman doesn't count."  
  
"You purposefully smashed a window he'd just fixed, Super-germ."  
  
"That was strategy," she insisted, sticking her tongue out.  
  
Chat Noir stifled a chuckle; Superbug awarded herself a point, then grew alarmed looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Uhh, we just flew past the top of the Eiffel Tower."  
  
"Of course we did."  
  
"Quick! Use your Cataclysm!"  
  
Chat turned his entire torso to stare.  "From this high? Are you crazy!?"  
  
"Oh, come on.  How else are we gonna escape?"  
  
"Escape to become a smear across the pavement," he muttered, but reluctantly called forth the attack to his fingertips.  He hesitated.  "A cat always lands on his feet, right?" he joked weakly.  
  
Superbug grinned.  "Exactly!" she chirped, snapped her goggles over her eyes and yanked his hand by the wrist to touch and burst the bubble.  "YA-HOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"AAAAGH!"  
  
The wind whipped them end over end a few times before the heroes managed to right themselves, skydiver-style.  Superbug squinted and her lenses zoomed in on a patch of the tower below them, lighting it up.  "Your baton," she shouted, grabbing Chat's arm.  "Over there!"  
  
"Gotcha," he nodded and extended the weapon before throwing it javelin-style.  
  
She whipped her yoyo after it, yelling, "Hang on!" and gritted her teeth through the pull of gravity and inertia through both of her shoulders when her yoyo wrapped around the baton, now lodged into the tower side, and their free fall changed to a swinging arc and tumble onto the ground.  
  
Chat rolled to his feet, of course, while Superbug rolled into a parking meter.  "Good thing cats don't get vertigo," he grinned and gave his partner a hand up.  
  
"You tell yourself that, Tiger," she groaned, rotating her shoulders a few times to work out the stiffness.  "I heard you screaming all the way down."  
  
Chat's ring beeped, one of the green marks flickering out.  "Oh, would you look at that, no time to waste debating who was screaming in perfectly reasonable terror, let's hurry and get Bubbler's bubble wand, that's probably where the akuma is."  
  
*  
  
One quick dash across the rooftops and they approached Adrien's house from the side, away from Adrien's room and the civilians that were tearing everything apart.  He was very, very glad Superbug's magic would fix everything, he thought when he heard the splintering smash of something that sounded like his mom's antique furniture falling a couple of stories.  
  
Bubbler was popping in and out like a panicked bee, egging the thralls on.  "Adrien!  Adrien, come out, man.  We can do whatever you want for your birthday, I swear."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble," Superbug called out as she landed on the DJ table, scattering records and a microphone.  "But I don't think your friend wants to party with you!"  
  
Bubbler rounded on her, teeth gnashing.  When a red butterfly appeared over his eyes, she summoned her second lucky charm--and a huge super soaker gun fell into her arms.  She pelted Bubbler right in the face with a stream of water, then ran away cackling.  Bubbler commanded his minions to continue their search before tearing off after her.  
  
Adrien crouched on his own roof and watched the fight, waiting for an opening, tail flicking back and forth in agitation.  Bubbler was sticking to his winning strategy and sending wave after wave of his green, sticky bubbles to try and trap Superbug, but between her dodging and the concentrated bursts of water she sent out to redirect them, more were sticking to their creator than her.  He banished them in annoyance and flew after Superbug, whose zigzagging was leading him nearer to the mansion.  
  
Adrien's ring beeped more urgently, the third of five marks disappearing.  He bit his lip and crawled closer to the fight.  
  
Superbug pulled the trigger again and a pathetic stream of water spattered out onto the grass.  Bubbler floated down slowly, a triumphant smirk spreading across his lips as he slowly reached back and began to unsheathe his bubble sword.  "Poor little insect," he mocked.  "Whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
Superbug paused thoughtfully, then threw the water gun at Bubbler's face so hard it made a loud _crack_.  "Chat Noir, now!"  
  
Adrien pounced, wrestling the bubble wand from loose fingers and breaking it over his knee against a scream of protest.  
  
"You've given us enough trouble today, akuma," Superbug announced, snapping up the sickly purple butterfly with her yoyo.  "Time to blast evil away!"  
  
Bubbler, one hand on his injured face, tried to claw out with the other too late.  
  
"Gotcha," said Superbug, reeling in the yoyo triumphantly.  She tapped it, and the cover popped back open releasing a white butterfly.  She waved to it with a, "See ya, butterfly," then retrieved the super soaker as Bubbler's costume writhed and melted off of Nino's form.  Adrien caught him, and Superbug threw her lucky charm into the air.  "Miraculous rewind!"  
  
The air filled with a rush of red and black sparkles that danced and flowed and left unbroken infrastructure and confused civilians in their wake.  From his side, Nino sat up, looked at his hands, then at the super hero next to him, and stuttered, "Uh-- wha--?"  
  
Superbug squatted down in front of the two of them to offer her partner a fist bump. "Good work!"  
  
"Dude..." Nino breathed, looking at Superbug with stars in his eyes, and Adrien snickered.  
  
His ring gave a frantic series of beeps, the last mark flashing, and Adrien startled.  "Superbug, take care of him please? Thanks, bye!"  He shoved Nino into her arms and bounded back toward the mansion, glancing back mid-jump toward the awkward couple before jumping in through his bathroom window with moments to spare.  
  
*  
  
Chat Noir was a dead man.  This Superbug vowed, solemnly and with growing horror as her dudebro slang-slinging classmate blinked up at her from under his baseball hat.  Her partner wouldn't have to worry about history tests any more, once Superbug had _murdered_ him.  
  
"This is actually happening, this is legit happening right now, oh my god, oh my _god_ \--" was Nino's take on the situation.  Superbug pressed two fingers to her temple and closed her eyes for a moment, gathering patience which she'd never really had to begin with.  "This is the coolest-- _you_ are the coolest, holy crap, I'm totally subscribed to the SuperBlog, your posts are the raddest ever--!"  
  
Superbug grit her teeth, slung Nino over her shoulder in a fireman carry and yoyo'd them out of there before the waking civilians figured out who it was that'd zombified them.  
  
"OH MY GOD HOLY CRAAAAAAAHHH--" Nino screamed satisfyingly through the first swing or two, but he petered out after that.  Superbug glanced his way to make sure he hadn't passed out or something, but he was actually watching the buildings stream by with a big smile on his face.  Huh.  Way more impressive than she'd given him credit for.  
  
"Havin' a good time?" she projected over the wind.  
  
Nino squinted, eyes watering when he turned to look at her, but the infectious smile never left his face.  "This is crazy, legit, completely--" he laughed, then finished, "miraculous!"  
  
Superbug groaned, but it was good-natured.  She brought them down in a park near Nino's building and dumped him onto shaky legs.  "You good from here?" she asked, already scoping out the best route to a hiding spot to detransform.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Nino said, then, "What happened, anyway?  I remember running over to my friend Adrien's... did an akuma zap me?"  
  
"Uh, something like that..." Superbug bit her lip.  
  
"No, wait."  Nino narrowed his eyes.  "I went there and Mrs A and I talked, and then there were these assholes and I was so angry I--"  He went pale, and Superbug winced.  "It was me, wasn't it."  His inflection wasn't a question.  
  
"...Yeah," she admitted.  Nino's expression crumpled, and Superbug strode up to him.  She looked him up and down while he avoided her gaze and hunched in on himself.  Finally, she smacked him lightly upside the head.  
  
"Ow!"  He backed away with a betrayed look.  
  
"You're blaming yourself," said Superbug sternly.  "Don't.  It's HawkMoth's fault, and it's HawkMoth who deserves to feel like crap for it.  Don't give him the satisfaction."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
She met his eye.  "Listen to me--anyone can be akumatized.  _Anyone_ , for any reason.  All people get angry and have bad days.  It's not your fault he took advantage of yours."  
  
Nino thought for a bit, then nodded.  "Except for you," he tacked on as an after thought.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'd never get akumatized," he said with a disturbing amount of faith, the hero-worship back in his expression.  
  
Superbug scoffed.  "What, like I don't have bad days?"  
  
"Uh, well--"  
  
"I can't get akumatized 'cause I have a miraculous."  She shrugged one shoulder.  "If you had one, you'd be just as impervious."  
  
"...Huh.  That's..." Nino trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words for the first time in their acquaintance.  "You have bad days?" he asked instead.  
  
Superbug raised an eyebrow.  "Well, yeah.  I constantly punch bad guys in the face."  She paused, then added, "And that's when I'm not transformed."  
  
Nino laughed.  "That's some Majestia-level stuff.  'All that's necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing'."  There was a long moment during which Superbug found herself at a loss for words and Nino eventually shuffled, face growing red.  "My one friend really likes comics!" he defended himself.  
  
She shook herself out of staring, oddly touched.  "Well, she must have better taste than you, then--Majestia's great!"  She flicked Nino on the nose, then turned and ran for the edge of the park.  Before pulling herself away, she turned and called back, "Hope the rest of your day goes better, DJ!" and then she was gone.  
  
Watching her go, Nino may have said something about it already being better, but Superbug's hearing wasn't as augmented as Chat Noir's, so who knew, and also who cared?  Though she supposed Tiger boy could live after all.  
  
*  
  
Adrien took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door to the rest of his room.  He wasn't dreading the carnage or strangers in his room--Superbug's magic always put things where they should be, so he knew the broken walls and furniture would be back in place with the party guests downstairs and pedestrians back on the sidewalk.  When he opened the door, it was only his mother standing inside, and somehow that was worse.  
  
She was lost in thought, arms perhaps more hugging herself than crossed, but standing upright with posture befitting a hostess, outfit, hair and makeup immaculate once more.  She turned at the squeak of hinges, guilt written all over her face.  
  
Adrien stared at his mother, who stared back at him.  Then they both stepped toward each other and caught one another in a fierce embrace.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," Adrien said into her shoulder, and his mother laughed, painfully.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart," she said, running soothing fingers through the back of his hair and mussing it.  "You've worried much too much about me today, I think."  Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but she put a finger against his lips with a pointed look.  "Now--" she took a deep breath, tension easing out of her shoulders, and she smiled.  "How about we change out of these awful clothes into our pyjamas and have a movie marathon?"  
  
Adrien's heart leapt in excitement, but he still hesitated.  "What about all the guests?"  
  
His mother's expression hardened.  "If they're going to say awful enough things to turn someone into an akuma, then they're not welcome in my home."  She tapped her chin, then decided, "I'll have Nathalie escort them out while she gets us some of that giant cake, and then the staff can enjoy the rest of the food and decorations.  How does that sound?"  
  
Adrien grinned and jumped to hug his mom again.  "Like the best birthday!"  
  
"Good."  She cupped his face and kissed him on both cheeks, then her hands slid down to Adrien's shoulders and she looked serious.  "I need you to be honest with me, Adrien," she said softly.  "It's only us, now. I need to know I can trust you to tell me when something's wrong.  I'm your mother--it's my job to take care of you, not the other way around."  She smiled, a watery, fragile thing full of love, and Adrien nodded.  
  
"Of course.  I'm sorry I didn't trust you.  And--" he paused, unsure, then squared his shoulders, thought of Chat Noir's courage, and carried on.  "I know Dad's disappearance has been hard on you.  You don't have to keep it from me, if you want to talk about it."  
  
His mother sighed, tears spilling over.  "You're such a sweet boy."  She wiped her eyes and straightened up.  "We should talk about your father sometime... But!"  She clapped decisively.  "Today is for you, so let's get this party started!  Pyjamas!  Cheesy movies!  Cake!  Hop to it, young man!"  
  
Adrien laughed, bowed sloppily with a, "Right away, madame," and hurried to find his rattiest, most comfortable sleepwear while his mother conferenced with a much less stressed and more approving Nathalie outside his door.  
  
Inside his closet, Plagg flew out and plopped onto his head dramatically.  "I suppose this means I won't get the rest I deserve now," he whined, and Adrien reached up and scratched between his ears until Plagg purred despite himself.  
  
"Your cat bed with the soft blankets is on the corner shelf, and I'll bring you a whole wheel of camembert later."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose that'll do," Plagg murmured, before flying off to knead sleepily at his microfibre blanket.  Adrien smiled--couldn't stop smiling, really--and finished changing.  His hand was on the doorknob when he heard a sleepy, "Happy birthday," from the corner shelf.  
  
Touched, Adrien stood with his toes on the bottom shelf to make it to eye level with his Kwami, who was already dead to the world.  Whispering, "Thanks, Plagg," he drew the blanket over him and resolved to bring him a wheel and a half of camembert.  Then he hopped down and burst through the door, ready to have the best birthday ever.  He knew exactly where he would start:  
  


To: Nino Lahiffe  
Delivered: 7:46 PM

Hey man, wanted to let you know that my Mom & I talked things out thanks to you and we're having a night in with cake and bad movies at my request instead.  Sorry for stressing you out about this, but things are actually okay now.  Thanks for everything, and I'll see you tomorrow!

dude thats awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
watch master of disguise its so stupid  
and that cake looked seriously amazeballs  
like there was gold on it  
bring me a piece I deserve it  
but have the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER FIRST

Lol will do!

  
*  
  
_Marinette froze, face pale from the cold only going paler.  She stared, and Alya stared, and finally Tikki prodded her gently into opening the trap door and climbing down._  
  
_"...I came over to give you back your notes..." Alya said, wide eyes staring uncomprehendingly at Tikki.  Alya had been out sick from school recently.  It was why Ladybug had been careless--no reporter chasing her meant she could swing directly home without being discovered.  The irony left Marinette hollow._  
  
_"Thanks..." said Marinette automatically, arms a dead weight at her sides._  
  
_Eventually Alya leaned around her to place the notebook on her desk.  Her expression hardened.  "Yeah, no problem," she said and turned to head down the stairs._  
  
_Marinette jerked forward.  "Alya, wait!"  She flew down the stairs to the family room, where Alya stood with her arms crossed._  
  
_"What?" she snapped, and Marinette faltered._  
  
_"I- I don't- I..."  Tikki hovered nervously overhead, and every time Alya glanced at her her face twisted with more-- anger? Annoyance? Disgust?  "I'm- I-"_  
  
_"You're Ladybug, and you're sorry," Alya filled in.  She wouldn't look at Marinette, turned to face away from her and Tikki.  Downstairs her mom and dad were closing up the shop; the till chimed, followed by the scrape of the tray being lifted from within for her mother to count the day's profits._  
  
_"I- I am.  Ladybug," she forced out at last, and suddenly the words started to flow.  "And I'm so, so sorry for keeping it from you, it was to keep you safe from HawkMoth and I wanted to tell you so much--"_  
  
_"But you didn't."  It was a dull statement.  Marinette still couldn't see her face.  "...My first thought was that this all must have been hilarious for you, tricking the new girl who became the ladyblogger."_  
  
_Marinette gasped, a protest ready, but was cut off._  
  
_"But that's not really you.  You're not cruel on purpose, Marinette, you're just--" she sighed, displacing her glasses upward to rub her eyes.  "...a liar," she finally pronounced.  "I always knew you lied all the time.  Figured it was small things, like when you freak out about Adrien or being late to school or whatever.  Not something that mattered."  She put her glasses back in place, looked at Marinette from the corner of her eye.  "I wouldn't've blabbed."_  
  
_"I know--"_  
  
_"You don't know!" Alya burst out.  "You didn't know, and you never told me, so now you'll never know."  She grit her teeth against building tears and cleared her throat.  "I told you about hating my mom for moving us all over for her career.  I never told anyone about that, before."_  
  
_Their next pause was broken by Marinette's dad bustling into the room with a leftover baguette.  Tikki zipped quickly up and ducked behind Marinette's sofa while her dad beelined for the kitchen and began to slice the bread.  "Ah, Alya! Glad to see you up and about.  Are you feeling better?"_  
  
_Alya swallowed.  "Actually, I'm not doing so great right now, Mr Dupain.  I think I need to go home and lie down."_  
  
_He dusted off his hands on his apron on the way over, covering her forehead and quite a lot of the top of her head with his palm.  "Hmm... you do feel a bit warm.  Sabine just put the kettle on downstairs--be sure to ask her for a thermos of ginger tea on the way out."_  
  
_"Thanks, Mr Dupain," said Alya, shouldering her mostly empty bag and heading toward the exit.  "See you later, Marinette."_  
  
_"Alya--"_  
  
_"See you_ later _."  The door slammed shut after her._  
  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so that DJWifi was not planned at all, but whatev :P


End file.
